1. The Prior Art
Ringing kitchen timers are known which may be attached to a stove or grill as a part thereof or may be separate units mounted on a small base of their own. In either event they are designed to monitor cooking time. Still others are portable and may have, for example, a rounded or ovoid shape. Such a shape makes the object easier to pick up and carry when it is desired to carry the same away from the kitchen during the cooking period being monitored as when a housewife wishes to perform other tasks or to relax and leave her kitchen while keeping the timer with her.
Carrying the timer with one upon leaving the kitchen is easily remembered but if one then undertakes another task such as answering the telephone or the like the timer may be placed on a table or other object and forgotten. While a man has the expedient of putting the object in his pocket, the pockets in most women's garments are only decorative at best and as such she is inclined to mislay the timer and be out of hearing when it rings.